


A Very Grey Christmas

by RavenDarkwood



Series: City of Gray Drabbles [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a human, Also so many references in this, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Nations, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, AmeCan, AmeCan Christmas Exchange, Black Velvet Burgers - Freeform, Christmas, Humor and Fluff, James doesn't understand Christmas, James is a hellhound, Jesus isn't a zombie, M/M, Matthew is a changeling, Peach Pancakes, Peaches n Cream, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, Tommy is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: Matthew, Alfred, and James spend their first Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FenyxNyteRyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/gifts).



> In the City of Grey drabble series the order that their in is only suggested, more or less chronological, but doesn't really matter over all, so feel free to read them out of "order". We wrote these separately and without any attention of them being a series together, but I thought it was kind of funny that they fit together so well for doing the separately and though it would be fun to try and put them in "chronological" order.

This year the winter solstice was on the 22nd of December, and it snowed, as it always did. It was just that way in Cinereo, and in that way, plus many others, it was different than the many realms that it connected to.

Cinereo was an in between, a place where creatures, creatures of any kind and language, where many different realms could live and call home. Three of these creatures were rare in the city, each rarer than the next.

Alfred, Matthew, and James were as different creatures as possible, Alfred being a human, Matthew being a changeling, and James being a hellhound. Being a human Alfred probably stood out most in the city, where humans were both rare and hunted by many creatures. And being tanned, blond hair like sunshine, all muscular and broad shouldered, and blue eyes like the sky didn’t help keep attention away from him. 

Likely enough one of his boyfriends was a hellhound, one that had saved his life over seventy times. James had been created in Hell, and even in his human form it showed, having dark grey wolf ears poking out of his long strawberry blond hair and an equally grey tail poking out from between his shirt and his pants. Easily the tallest and strongest looking out of the three of them it wasn’t hard to notice his dark violet eyes darting over their surroundings.

Matthew had been human once, like Alfred, but after being adopted by a Fey and living in Faerie for half of his life he became something else entirely. With dark blue eyes and hair the color of wet straw was now periwinkle and pale gold with Autumn amber at the tips, fingers, arms, neck, and legs stretched just enough not to be in proportion for his torso he certainly didn’t look human any longer.

They walked through the street together when the first snow fell, talking quietly among themselves as they pushed coins back and forth between their palms, making sure that each had enough money to do what they needed.

It was James that first noticed the layer of snow falling from the grey sky, and quickly he grabbed his two boyfriends, pulling them close, as though he was protecting them from the snow. Still, maybe that wasn’t exactly a bad thing, as it didn’t feel entirely good to have a foot of snow land on your head.

Pulling away from James Matthew let out a small laugh, watching as the snow that landed on the hellhound evaporated into steam. James was just too hot for his own good. Snickering at his own joke Matthew turned back to the list in his hands and looked at the money in his coin purse. “Are you guys going to be fine carrying the tree and the decorations?”

Alfred only snorted as he ruffled his hair, knocking the rest of the snow off. “Don’t worry Matt, we got it. Are you going to be fine getting all the food on the list?”  
After a small hum Matthew nodded, stuffing the list into one of his shopping bags. “Yeah, I got it.” He’d have to stop by Franny’s Magick Shoppe to grab some of the ingredients before heading to the supermarket, but he should be able to carry most of it home. Hopefully.he would be able to find everything on the list…

James, who thankfully no longer steaming, looked through his own money, frowning. “Are you going to have enough? That’s a pretty long list…”

Alfred snorted softly, shaking his head. “It’s probably a good idea that you keep it. Getting a Christmas tree three days from Christmas isn’t going to be cheap.” Out of the corner of his eye he eyed Matthew, who laughed.

“You’re the one that wanted to celebrate Yule with me.”

“I didn’t know that fairies spent Yule hiding in the bedrooms for twelve day straight,” Alfred grumbled, tucking his money away.

Matthew shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s better than being chosen to be sacrificed to the sun. And even then you would have twelve days to say goodbye to your lover. Anyways, I should probably hurry up and go. I’m sure most of the shops are closed for the solstice, and I want to get home before the sun notices any of us. See you guys back home.” Tucking his things away he started off towards the River, which cut through the center of the city.

The human and the hellhound watched the changeling walk away, and frowning in confusion Alfred turned to James, who just shrugged. “I don’t understand either of your holidays.”

Frowning even harder Alfred turned the other way, starting on the search to find the perfect Christmas tree with James following along behind him. “Didn’t you used to take up contracts for the fairy courts?”

“That doesn’t mean I know how they celebrate. I just knows it involves someone getting burned alive.”

Alfred chewed on his lip, nodding a bit. Alright, maybe he didn’t want to know. “What about you? Did you celebrate holidays in Hell?”

James paused to think about it before turning towards Alfred, lacing their hands together with an almost frown on his face. “Sometimes we would find humans that screamed in different pitches and torture them to get screaming versions of popular pop songs.” Seeing Alfred’s now wide eyed look James leaned his head on top of Alfred’s, nuzzling into the sunshine locks. “Why don’t you tell me about Christmas?”

Smiling at the way that Alfred’s face lit up with the topic was changed James squeezed Alfred’s hand lightly, and he was quick to squeeze back.

\-------------------  
Matthew stepped off the gondola in front of Franny’s Magick Shoppe, tossing the driver two bronze pieces befores stepping inside of the store, casting his eyes over the new books that were arranged together.

“Oh hey sweetcheeks. Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating?”

Turning Matthew found a familiar warlock laying across the store counter, a playful smirk on his lips. “Hello Tommy. Aren’t you supposed to be as well? Don’t witches celebrate Yuletide?”

Tommy was a small man, with dark skin and hair dyed the color of raspberries, which was cut into a style that Alfred had called a ‘mohawk’ except that it was all brushed to one side instead of sticking straight up. His eyes were a bright shade of lime green, matching his familiar’s down to the slit pupils. Said familiar was the traditional thin black cat named Raven, which at this moment was curled up into a ball on the counter, snoozing softly. “We operate on a lunar calendar. We don’t start celebrating until the sun goes down. What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be home hoping that you or one of your loved ones aren’t chosen and having sex?”

A quick frown came to Matthew’s face and left just as quickly as he walked over, making sure not to wake Raven as he leaned over onto the counter. “Alfred didn’t want to have to do everything tomorrow. We’re celebrating Christmas together. And the sun doesn’t choose people outside of Faerie. I just wanted an excuse to stay home for almost two weeks. Hey, I’m supposed to be shopping for Christmas dinner.” Matthew said softly, taking the list out of his pocket, frowning as he looked over the list. “Only… I don’t know what some of the things on the list are…” Looking up Matthew looked over Tommy, tilting his head. “Tommy you’re from the human realm, right?”

Running his fingers down Raven’s spine Tommy nodded, watching Matthew out of the corner of his unblinking eyes. “I was born in Louisiana, and lived in the States until a few years ago.”

The changeling blinked twice, letting out an uneasy laugh before rubbing the back of his neck. “Um… Is that close to Ohio?”

Tommy only snickered, shaking his head. “Porkchop’s from Ohio? That’s hilarious! And not really, but also sort of. What do you need help with?”

“He doesn’t talk about his time in the human realm much,” Matthew said as he passed over the list to Tommy.

The warlock hummed softly, nodding with a small grin as he slid the list back. “Yeah, I know what’s on the list. Hey, maybe I can help you? Oh! One sec.” Thomas ran off, coming back with a long box, handing it back with a grin. “Here. Took me forever to find it, but I managed to get it.”

Matthew’s eyes went wide, grabbing the box, opened it quickly before grinning. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Leaning across the counter he pulled Tommy into a hug, which the warlock countered eagerly. “Now I have both of their gifts, and I just have to go shopping-”

“Hey, how about I go with you? I could help you pick everything out and help you carry it back to your place.”

Matthew grinned, nodding as he pulled back to smile at Tommy. “Thank you so much.”

Tommy gave him a half shrug, sending him another smirk. “It’s no problem. I don’t really have much else to do tonight. How about I meet you at the supermarket in about an hour? I’ll be off by then.”

Matthew nodded, giving Tommy one more hug before he exited, waving as he headed back towards the canals. 

Watching Matthew leave Tommy leaned onto the counter, ignoring Raven’s hiss. _“Pathetic.”_

\-----------------------

“James, for the last time Jesus isn’t a zombie.” They were on their way back to the apartment after spending a good few hours picking out the tree, the new decorations, wrapping paper, and other decorations they would need for the Christmas. Alfred was carrying most of boxes, with James carrying the tree behind him. “He isn’t a vampire either. Or a ghost.”

James let out a small huff, already annoyed by the fact that it had started snowing again, and everywhere the little flakes touched him there was a puff of steam. “So how did he come back from the dead?”

“He’s the son of God.”

“I thought you said he was God? And you also said he was a holy ghost? So wouldn’t he be like the ghosts in that movie you showed me?”

“Wha-... No James, Jesus isn’t a ghost from _A Christmas Carol_. You know what, let’s move past that.” Alfred shook his head, heading down the street where their apartment was. “Any other questions?”

James let out a groan before shrugging. “What about the one that’s going to break into our apartment, the one that’s red because of the fizzy drink.” There was an almost growl in his voice.

Alfred sent him a look before blinking and laughing, shaking his head. “You mean Santa Claus! And don’t worry he’s a cool dude. He leaves gifts after all.”

“Didn’t you say that elves work for him? Why would they do that? All the elves that I know are kind of assholes, and just because the Seelie court doesn’t go out of its way to harm humans doesn’t mean that they like them.”

Alfred only shrugged, using his body to hold the door open for James. “Maybe ask Mattie. He knows more about elves and stuff than I do.”

James nodded and the two of them made their way over to the elevator and up to their floor. Once the door opened and they pulled back the fence they carefully made their way out into their apartment when James froze, sniffing the air.

Alfred, who had knocked into the hellhound when he stopped moving, moved to look past James’ bulky frame, but he wasn’t able to from both the limited entrance of the elevator and the tree that James was holding. “Jamie? What’s up?”

“The Cat’s here.”

It took Alfred a moment, but hearing that cackle from their kitchen made it very apparent who was there. “Tommy?”

A brown face peeked out from behind the doorway and grinned at the two of them. “Hey, if it isn’t puppy and porkchop. I see you still have the collar James. Still no luck?”

James’ hand lept to his throat to feel the cold metal collar around his neck. Behind him he heard Alfred flinch and in the kitchen he heard Matthew utter out a small swear. Which was predictable, because it was Matthew that had gotten them into the situation in the first place. One words from Matthew using his real name and a command and James’ will was snatched from him, something that all three of them were trying to solve, but none of them seemed to figure out. Letting out a low growl James stalked into the room, placing the Christmas tree into the corner.

Not looking at either Tommy or Alfred James pushed his way into the kitchen, where Matthew stood with his back to him, sorting apples.

He could hear in the other room Alfred scolding Tommy, who for one genuinely sounded sorry for once. Keeping his eyes fixed on Matthew he leaned up against the counter, clearing his throat for a second. “Do you know anything about Santa Claus?”

Matthew looked over at James, surprise transforming into confusion. “Santa Claus?”

James nodded, running his fingers through his long hair. “Alfred was telling me about Christmas, and he mentioned that he had a workshop of elves… Why is Tommy here?”

Frowning Matthew turned back to the apples. “Tommy helped me figure out some of the things on the list, and I thought we might invite him to Christmas dinner…. Santa Claus… Oh! You man San D’Klass. He’s the warden of a work prison in the human realm.”

James’ eyes went wide and he started growling again, shifting closer to Matthew. A prison warden was going to break into his apartment with his mates?! No, he wasn’t about to let that happen.

Matthew only sighed, shaking his head as he went to the ham. “I suppose Tommy doesn’t have to come…”

The hellhound hadn’t notice Matthew speak at first, and when he did James only blinked, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s fine.” He waved his hand dismissively, fixing his eyes on the kitchen sink. He still had his old scythe, right?

\---------------------------

Alfred didn’t wake up alone anymore, and this particular day he woke up naked with one arm wrapped around an equally naked Matthew and the other arm loosely tied to the bed with ribbon.

Yawning Alfred sat up, untying himself and grabbed his glasses. Coffee. He could use some Coffee. Getting out of bed he did his best to not wake up Matthew, but the changeling awoke with a yawn, reaching for his own glasses, his allergy bracelet glinting in the light. “Merry Christmas Alfie.”

Alfred’s eyes went wide and he let out a laugh, springing towards the wardrobe where he pulled out a pair of pajamas for both him and Matthew, whom got pajamas thrown at him at full speed.

“It’s Christmas! Where the fuck is James? Mattie, come on, let’s see if Santa left anything!” Nearly tripping over himself in the process Alfred ran down the spiral staircase and towards the tree, and in his effort to greet Christmas full force he didn’t notice a particular hellhound curled up on the floor in front of the tree, scythe in hand.  
Alfred let out a yell as he fell, landing on the floor with a thump loud enough to rouse both Matthew and James. Instantly James was on his feet, scythe in hand as he looked around, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Alfred? Are you alright?” In his looking around he noticed more presents under the tree than the six that were under there last night. 

Blinking he walked over, flicking the tag open to read it.

_To: Ya’akov Godslayer_

_I’m glad that you found the family you deserve, and the one that you need. Merry Christmas._

_Love: Santa Claus_

_PS: Sorry about the sleeping sand. Couldn’t have you sticking me with that scythe._

James eyes went wide, and he could feel both Alfred and Matthew staring at him. Setting the scythe down, he sat down on the ground, clearing his throat. “Santa… brought me presents.”

Matthew looked more confused than ever, but Alfred only grinned. “That’s awesome. But wait, let’s open our gifts from each over first before we get into the ones from Santa. Who wants to open theirs first?”

Matthew came and sat down next to them, running his fingers through the tangled mess that was James’ hair. “James should open the one from me first.” Reaching out Matthew grabbed a rectangle box, holding it out to James. “Well, me and Tommy.”

Frowning James ripped the paper off, opening the box to find an ornate key that looked oddly familiar. Frowning even harder James picked it up out of the box, glancing over at Matthew before looking back at the key. “I…”

It was Alfred that got it first. His eyes lit up and he stared at the changeling, a smile on his face. “Matthew…”

“What?” James asked immediately, holding out the key to Alfred. Alfred snatched up the key to kneel behind James, moving his hair away from his neck. James frowned softly, still not quite sure what was going on, but he felt a giant shutter go through him, and there was the weight of something hitting his lap. Looking down he saw the metal collar.

What?

Reaching up he felt his own neck, ignoring the pain that came from the part of his neck that was worn red and raw by the collar, the ring of flesh that he hadn’t been able to touch in months. Leaning forwards Matthew started pressing soft kisses to James’ neck, while Alfred just hugged them both from behind, half-sobbing half-laughing.

What?

“You’re free Jamie,” Matthew whispered into James neck, where there was still a mark of his imprisonment.

James only stared at the two of them, feeling his neck. Free. He was completely free. Letting out a laugh he scooped up his boyfriends, holding them close to his chest as he laughed, rolling back onto the floor, tears dripping from his eyes.

“Tommy and I looked for months,” Matthew whispered, holding James close. “And if it wasn’t for him I never would have found it. He also said I should have saved it for last, since every other gift would seem lame in comparison. After all, what gift can compete with free will?”

Alfred let out a pretend huff, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Matthew’s forehead. “No duh. You’re going to make my clock look lame.”

Both of them turned to Alfred, who swore and flushed. Laughing James sat back up, peppering both of their faces with kisses. “I guess we should get back to opening presents. Alfred’s next.”

Smiling sheepishly Alfred grabbed both boxes, depositing them in front of the other two. “Here. And I made them in silver, so they’ll be alright for Matthew to touch.”  
Both already smiling they started into the boxes, and not long later Matthew was holding a silver clock and James a silver box.

“It’s a coo coo clock,” Alfred said with a small grin as he moved closer to Matthew, who, as someone that was far used to having things powered by magic, was grinning at the fact that Alfred had made him a clock without the use of magic. “When it strikes the hour these little figures of us will come out and dance.”

Matthew’s eyes went wide and he looked down at the clock, setting it aside as though it was constructed out of wet paper. “I’ll treasure it.”

Alfred laughed, shaking his head. “It’s not that big of a deal. Oh! That’s a music box,” the human said as he turned to James, who was now holding a little silver key. “Put it inside of the hole on the bottom and wind it up.”

Doing as he was told, ever so gently, and once he heard the click that meant it was done he let go, watching with wide eyes as the top opened up and figures of the three of them started dancing to some twinkling tune that sounded so familiar....

“Matthew’s right,” James finally said after a few minutes of watching the dancing figures. He set it aside, turning to Alfred with a smile, pulling the human close. “These are treasures.”

Alfred snorted, pressing tiny kisses to James’ jaw before turning back to the tree. “Should we open the ones from James next?”

James’ eyes went wide and he cleared his throat, shrugging as he watched the human and the used-to-be-human search for the gifts from him. “They’re… not that good…”  
“I’m sure they’ll be wonderful,” Matthew says as he opens up his, blinking when he found a small sheet of folded up paper. “What’s this?” He asks as he went to open it.  
“Your birth certificate.”

Matthew’s breath froze in his chest, and his eyes stared down, unblinking, at the paper. Gulping he set it aside, turning back to James to see a very crestfallen hellhound. “It’s…” It was a can of worms that he didn’t want to open right now. Taking a deep breath Matthew gave James a smile. “It’s something that I don’t want to know right now, but thank you so much for giving me the chance.” Leaning forwards he pressed a kiss to James’ cheek, turning to see Alfred frowning at an old polaroid picture.

Seeing both of them looking at him Alfred shrugged, holding out the picture for both of them to see. “It’s just a lady, a man, and a baby.”

Shifting uncomfortably James looked away, finding the ceiling very interesting. “They’re… your parents.”

Alfred took a shuddering breath and he stared down at the old photograph, and to everyone’s ultimate horror, started tearing up.

James swore under his breath, reaching out to hold Alfred to his chest, reaching out to take the photograph from him. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Alfred, I just thought… I’ll take it back, and I’ll get you something else-”

“No!” Alfred said, holding the photo to his chest. Looking down at it for a minute more he wiped his tears away, shaking his head. “Thanks James, but it’s cool. It’s… nice,” he finally said as he set it with his other gifts. Turning to Matthew Alfred grinned, tilting his head. “I guess it’s just your present for me now.”

Now Matthew was hesitating, nodding before handing Alfred a small box. Opening it up he found three train tickets, which he held up and looked at Matthew. “Train tickets?”

Matthew nodded, giving Alfred a half smile. “They’re to the human realm. To Ohio. I thought… maybe we could spend some time there? Just the three of us?”

Eyes going wide Alfred glanced down at the tickets, and the presents that James had given them. This was… Letting out a grin Alfred set the tickets aside before giving Matthew a peck. “Alright, let’s finish up with Santa’s gifts and then let’s have some breakfast.”

Both of them let out a breath they hadn’t known they had been holding and Matthew started passing out gifts.

\------------------

Hours later all three of them were still in their pajamas, wearing fuzzy socks, James had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and the three were cuddling under a blanket in the living room. James sat in the center of the couch, Alfred and Matthew leaning onto him from either side. Their Christmas feast was laid out as a buffet style meal a few feet away from them, and their eyes were focused on their TV (stolen from the human realm) which was playing It’s a Wonderful Life.

There was a knock at the door, and despite their protests it was James that went and opened it, still trying to figure out if he should be mad at this so called ‘Santa Claus’.  
But it wasn’t Santa Claus that stood in the doorway, it was Tommy. Tommy, who was wearing a suit and had his hair slicked back with gel. Upon seeing James’ frown Tommy let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “How’s the collar?”

James didn’t respond.

Nodding a bit Tommy cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to the next. “Matthew invited me over for dinner? If you want I’ll just-”

The warlock was cut off by James deep laugh, and there was an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he was pulled inside. “Grab a plate. We’re watching one of Alfred’s Christmas movies.”

Minutes later all four of them were sitting on the couch under the blanket, no one in the center. The four of them picked their way through their Christmas meal, and they fell asleep, one leaning against the other, all together.


End file.
